Fae
__FORCETOC__ Fae are creatures living in four different areas around Luxomnia: the north, the south, the east and the west. They all have wings and are mortal enemies with elves and ergons. Some gifted fae are magical but they are born that way. Magical Fae are given mentors within their camps who teach them the ways of magic (magical fae tend to live away from the main group). The singular word for them is faerie, with fae being plural. Northern Fae The Northern Fae live around Medluna. They believe in balance and peace not good or evil. The other fae think the Northern fae are 'hippies'. They believe they are blessed by Luna and that they were put on her sacred island to bring peace. Despite the rumours, they aren't like the residents of Medluna, who dress from the blessings of the land (animal hide and horns). They have a very modern culture. They dress mostly in silver and/or white and they have strange coloured hair. The females are prone to wearing only long dresses and are very modest. The males too have strangely coloured hair, and it is them who do the hunting. A special ritual is carried out when they catch an animal. They behead the creature, so to cause it as little pain as possible, and they send the animal skins to either the people on the Medluna islands, perhaps as a good luck charm or a token of respect, or to Luna as an offering. They carry special staffs made of moonstone during a full moon. Eastern Fae Easter n Fae live near Pendella in the forest. They believe in good and how the evil should perish. They tend not to reult in violence unless provoked or see a threat to their camp. They are not nocturnal, but they are better suited to hunting at night. The females are drastically different to the males. For example, the males dress more in autumn shades whilst the females go for green. All the fae children have coloured attire until they come of age. The girls will dress in petals and the boys in animal skin or feathers from birds. These are usually hunted by the guards for food and stitched together with the silk from either a Locito worm or an Aranean spider. It is traditional for the boys to wear leafy bonnets that represent helmets and at the age of thirteen they take a test to show that they are mature enough to train to be a fae guard. The Eastern Fae Kingdom is accessed by a portal in a clearing. The keeper, currently Kodomo, guards the portal. This is the first layer of defence, followed by the Fae Guards, who are led by the king or prince, and if they aren't available then the lords or advisors. Juhi leads the fae guards, and it is noted that he is the most regal, as he wears a sash across his guard outfit. Southern Fae The Southern Fae live in Aquirus. They have developed fins to adapt t o their habitat and use their wings for speed. Southern Fae can breathe in both air and water alike due to highly complexed lungs, but they would not last long on land, as they depend on water to keep them hydrated. They tend to keep themselves to themselves and will not fight unless it is to protect themselves. Strangely and contradictory to popular beliefs, the female fae are usually more viscious than the males. When they speak, th ey croak as the water in their lungs muffles their speech. Out of all the fae, they are the scarcest and also the most unknown. The Southern Fae have their own guards which are there to stop water ergons reaching the city of Aquirus. As they cannot tend to their hair like humans, they cut it on jagged rocks and coral, simply so it doesn't get in the way. Their wings are like fish tails, and they have adapted that way. Their names are double-barrel and describe the underwater world, such as Little Fish. Western Fae The Western Fae live in the Kingdom of Darkness. They are regarded as evil and like pulling nasty pranks on wandering travellers lost in the wilderness, good or bad. If the Western Fae meet another Fae from a different group they most likely cu rse them with their magic like they did to Eifee. From a young age the children of the western fae are trained as warriors. Normally the male as melee and the female as fire vens but if the child can't fight then they end up doing work for the city. It is common for children of the western fae to die during training so making sure to become efficent is essential, the children live in fear, but have to have high ambitons because of this. The Western Fae are chaotic and they are for a reason: survival. Tradition has shown them that if they show weakness then they are bound to die in the harsh Wilderness. The people of Gellum are taught to fear them, rather than hunt them for their precious resources as they did when it was first inhabited. Children and young Fae alike are taught to never go near them through a story. They are told that the Western Fae will taunt and jibe and then eat the victim for dinner. Noted Fae Eastern Fae *Eifee (Eastern Fae) *Tora (Eastern Fae) *Kawa (Eastern Fae) *Juhi (Eastern Fae - Fairy Hybrid: Fae and Elf) *Gikai (Eastern Fae) *Kodomo (Eastern Fae) *Taiya (Eastern Fae) *Kasai (Eastern Fae) Northern Fae *Cerini (Northern Fae) *Primula (Northern Fae) *Lilija (Northern Fae) *Karmira (Northern Fae) *Rozette (Northern Fae) *Kladikis (Northern Fae) *Clava (Northern Fae) *Palmio (Northern Fae) *Kastian (Northern Fae) *Kastanis (Northern Fae) *Osis (Northern Fae) Western Fae *Dama (Western Fae) Southern Fae *Little Fish (Southern Fae) Exiled Fae *Uta (Exile from Eastern Fae) Category:Medluna Island Category:Kingdom of Darkness Category:Kingdom of Light Category:Balance Category:Animals Category:Silver-leaf Forest Category:Wilderness of Gellum